


Beware For I Am A Nightmare

by vampheart410



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Original Character(s), Pain, Romance, Shinigami, Torture, soul society - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampheart410/pseuds/vampheart410
Summary: Kisuke and Yoruichi helped saved the Visoreds but there was also one other person who helped. Hotaru Yugure knew Aizen Sosuke long before he joined the Soul Society. She warned everyone not to trust him but herself was just shunned for her lies and her Zanpakuto powers. Being betrayed and almost killed, Hotaru left making eveyone believe she was dead until now.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Hirako Shinji/Original Character(s), Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Shihouin Yoruichi/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Ichigo fell onto his back as his body hurt all over and his breathing ran heavy as it was all over. The Quincy King, Yhwach was dead but at another great lost so was the Soul King. Sitting up, he stared at the spot where the Soul King was when he cut him in half as Orihime kneeled down beside him to hug Ichigo tight. Ichigo returned the hug as Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Uryu walk towards Ichigo as they all defeatedly look where the Soul King used to be.

“What do we do now with the Soul King gone?” Ichigo mumbled sadly as he closed his eyes with his hand tightly holding Orihime’s.

“Soon all will disappear as the Soul Society will be no more,” Kisuke hung his head as he spoke. “Everyone will disappear.”

“Not quite,” everyone’s head shot up as they saw a white fiery portal appear in the same area the former Soul King used to be. The voice was eerily calm and soft spoken.

Ichigo grabbed his blade as he got to his feet getting into his fighting stance along with everyone else, “Who said that? Come out and show us who you are? I’m done with guessing games today!”

The voice chuckled, “You needn’t worry Kurosaki Ichigo for I am no enemy.”

“Then show yourself!” the young orange haired teenager yelled.

Stepping out of the portal everyone gasped as Ichigo’s blade fell from his hands as the others mouths dropped. The portal disappeared as it was the Soul King standing before them wearing a pure white Mandarin black tip collar with two slits from the high hip to the floor. Underneath white silken pants with black fighting flats. The Soul King stared at everyone as they were all stunned in shock to say anything.

“H-How?” Kisuke managed to get out as he fell to his knees.

The Soul Kings eyes half way closed as calmly stared at everyone before he walked down the steps to his fallen sons torn in half body. Eyes glowing white as Mimihagi rose up and fused with the Soul King restoring his right hand. Suddenly from the other regions of the Soul Palace, both the fallen pieces of Pernida Parnkgjas and the essence of Gerard Valkyrie floated up into the air before joining the Soul King once again. Eyes returning to their eerie look as the Soul King looked down as his regenerated limbs before placing his arms behind his back as he stood in front of the gaping shocked group.

A very curl in the corner of his lips moved upward as it then disappeared as he walked back over to his throne where the bottom half of him lay before turning back to the group.

“The reason I am still alive is that I foresaw all of this horrific war.”

Still everyone was too in shock to speak.

“Foreseeing the events, I drummed up a dummy in my place to take the hit from my son and you Kurosaki Ichigo. I made sure that my son believed that my dummy was me with a significant energy so my plan would not falter,” the Soul King explained. “In doing so, in the great need I do sadden for the many loses in this war, but I also foresaw my son’s death by you Ichigo.”

“So, I – we,” Ichigo stuttered then yelled angrily shocked. “So, we were nothing but your damn PAWNS! You’re an asshole!”

Everyone freaked as Kisuke and Yoruichi grabbed Ichigo gagging him and tying him up while kicking him in the stomach muttering curses at him to not piss off the Soul King or even call him an asshole. Both bowed repeatedly begging forgiveness but the Soul King helped his right hand up making them all freeze in fear.

“Do not be afraid, yes in a game that was being played for the events to play out for my son to be defeated had to happen meaning yes. You were all my pawns but you have also gained new impressive powers that not many Shinigami can achieve even for humans. Even powers I have not seen in centuries of living, Inoue Orihime you are deeply special,” the Soul King replied making Orihime blush scarlet red.

Standing up quickly as she bowed multiple times embarrassed of what to do until she stopped when her eyes grew wide when she felt a hand on top of her head. Staring up her blush grew deeper as she stared up at the Soul King. Kisuke and Yoruichi held each other tightly shocked and scared not knowing what was going to happen.

“Child you are gifted so do not be afraid of your powers and the new ones that are still growing inside of you. A gift like yours is rare for a fragile human such as yourself, treasure them as your brother treasured you,” the King answered as Orihime’s eyes widened as tears formed and fell.

“Yes, I will. Thank you, sir,” Orihimie spoke softly as she tried to keep her sobs under control.

The Soul King lifted his hand as he turns to others, “You all can return back home as I have much to do returning my palace back to its glory.”

Several white flame portals appeared at the engulfed everyone as they disappeared returning back to the Soul Society and to their lives in the Human World.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Twelve years passed as peace in the Soul Society was great with no insane threats from the Hollows or Quincy’s showing up trying to destroy the newly built Seireitei. Ichigo and Orihime married as they now have a ten-year-old son name Kazui Kurosaki. Taking after his father’s hair and his mothers face as the young Kazui was a mischievous, adventurous attitude much like his father but a sweet caring side like his mother. In the years of peace, Renji and Rukia married also giving birth to their very confident red-haired daughter Ichika Abarai. Both Kazui and Ichika were best of friends often pulling pranks on some of Shinigami in the Seireitei and in Human World often getting into trouble.

Though the years were great except for one captain who was tormenting each year on the very anniversary that turned him into a half-hollow. Shinji lay on his futon as his head tossed and turned with sweat covering his body as he was having a nightmare. A nightmare that tormenting him since that unfortunate night.

=========================================

The air was thick with the smell of blood as his comrades groaned and gagged as they were going through their pain hollowfication. Shinji felt as if he was gaging on liquid making it hard to breath as his mask was trying to take control completely. His wounded body lay on the ground as he looked up as a he could barely see two figures fighting.

The scene changed as the smaller figure a small woman was stabbed in the gut with a jagged rusted blade. Blood spudded from her mouth as she screeched in pain, a sound piercing through the cold air. Her fragile small body dropped just two feet from Shinji’s form as horror shook his body as tears ran down his eyes. Her skin was porcelain white stained red as her body trembled in pain. Soon standing over the small frame was the man Shinji glared as the figure bent down grasping the blade, slowly twisting causing the young woman to scream and beg for him to stop!

“Ahhhhhh! Stop! Aaaahhh!!!” she cried out as her black hair clung to her sweat and bloody frame.

The male figure grinned sinisterly as his glasses glimmered in the moon light as his evil aura surrounded his as his soft chuckles mad Shinji’s angry grow.

“Aizen you bastard! Let Hotaru go!” Shinji yelled as he reached for her.

“You mean her?” Aizen took the blade in his hand as he dragged it down her body ripping the flesh as he went.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” her wailing made more tears fall form his eyes as Shinji could only stare unable to move.

“Fuck stop! Stop! STOP IT!”

“Ahhhhhhhhh! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

“STOP HURTING HER!”

“Ahahahahahaha! I win Captain Hirako, you lose.”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

=========================================

“NOOOOOOOOOO!” Shinji sat up quickly as he yelled clenching his chest as his nails dug into his skin over his heart. His yukata fell off his shoulders exposing s his lean muscular chest as his body was literally drenched in sweat. His golden blonde hair had grown longer to his collar bone as it also clung to him, his jagged breath uneven as his body shook with fear and sadness as tear rained down his cheeks like waterfalls.

‘Every year,’ Shinji dragged his knees up for his elbows to rest upon as his hands covered his face tightly ignoring the few strands of hair he pulls making his scalp ache in pain. ‘Every damn year on this anniversary I see it. I see this horrible nightmare replay over and over because I was too weak. Too weak to save her and now she is gone. Gone from my arms from the betrayal that befell her, something that I wish I could have changed. But it is too late, too late.’

Shinji sobbed in his room as he couldn’t stop them from falling. Though he wouldn’t want them to stop, such emotion filled him that he couldn’t contain it no more and left it flow. Sobbing as his body shook curling up on the futon in a ball, clenching his pillow to his face to muffle to screams of agony he felt from his subordinates from hearing. From anyone to hear his pain he kept inside, putting on a façade to hide his true self that lie beneath his cool exterior he portrayed. There was nothing he could do, nearly happening over a hundred and thirty years yet he still felt incomplete and beaten down by Aizen Sosuke for he had truly won that unfortunate night.

“I’m so sorry Hotaru, I couldn’t protect you like I promised,” Shinji whispered in pain as more tears fell. “I’m so sorry.”


	2. Chapter 2

Momo sat at her Captain's desk as she knew this week and maybe the next was going to be the worst with the anniversary of being turned into Visoreds. Though she knew the others were mad but since her Captain was allowed back into the Seireitei, she noticed that each year got progressively worst. This day was no different, though Hinamori knew what she could to make her Captain feel better. Sighing, she looked up to hear the door slide open to see her good friends Matsumoto with Hisagi.  
  
"Oh, hello you too, what brings you here?" Momo asked sweetly with a small smile on her face.  
  
"We came to come get you for lunch," Rangiku replied until she looked around. "Where the hell is your Captain? Isn't he the one supposed to be doing the paperwork?"  
  
"Yes, but it is the anniversary this week," Momo answered.  
  
"Oh Shit! I forgot about that," Hisagi cursed. "I was wondering why my Captain was so grumpy today. I forget this happens each year around this time."  
  
Momo's smile dropped as her face deeply sadden while looking down at the work before her, "It's worst this year. I saw Shiniji-taichou leave with such dark circles around his eyes and his eyes red from crying as he left to go where ever he goes during this time. I wish he would talk to me as I feel like he has no one to go too."  
  
"You sound like you have a crush on him," Rangiku teased as Hinamori blushed shaking her hands and head.  
  
"No, it isn't like that! I'm just worried is all!" She tried to reassure her friend who only laughed.  
  
"Oh, I am just teasing Momo, come on it is lunch time and I am starved!" Rangiku complained as she began to drag her friend away from the desk.  
  
"Oh, wait I'm not done yet!" Momo tried to reach for the desk but her friend was stronger.  
  
"Nonsense it will be there when you get back," Matsumoto chimed in as she pulled Momo along with Hisagi walking behind them as he shut the door.  
  
 **T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**  
  
Kisuke was dusting one of his storage units in his underground shop when he heard something fall. Turning around he saw a large cardboard box as the contents he saw made his eyes widen. Dropping the duster, Kisuke walked over as he sat on the ground picking up the multicolor, different size envelopes held together by rubber bands. Each one he looked over made his eyes water and tears fall down his cheeks.  
  
' _I can't believe its been so long since I had one of these in the mail. Almost fifty years it has been since she sent one_ ,' Kisuke thought until he pulled out a black envelope that was unopened unlike the rest.  
  
"Kisuke you down here?" Yoruichi asked loudly as she climbed down the ladder as she turned to see her lover on the floor. "What are you doing on the floor?"  
  
Yoruichi was taken back when she saw Kisuke crying then looked down at the letter in his hand, "Those are?"  
  
Kisuke nodded as she knelt down next to him as her own eyes began to water as she picked up an envelope, "How long has it been since she sent one?"  
  
"Almost fifty years," Urahara sniffled as he continued to stare at the black envelope in his hand.  
  
"I could never open this one," he handed it to her as Yoruichi looked it over.  
  
"It was her last one wasn't it, that is why you can't open it huh?" she inquired as he nodded.  
  
"All the rest are different colors except that one. I just knew it was her last but I can't open it. I don't want it to be the last, I hope one day she will send another letter," Kisuke sighed as he picked up the letters that fell out and into the box. He rubbed his tears away with his sleeve as he placed them back on the shelf. He took the black envelope placing it back in the box. "But that won't happen."  
  
 **T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**  
  
Momo returned back to her Captain's office as she still felt great concern for her Captain. His health was horrible than any other day and she doubt he even ate anything either. She wishes she knew was troubled him as she knew it wasn't when he became a half-hollow but something deeper. Sitting down at the desk, Momo decided to finish as fast as she could then go ask one of the other Visoreds Captains why Shinji Hirako was in such poor health and in such despair.  
  
Momo knocked on Captain Rose's office soon after hearing a soft 'come in' Momo slide the door open to see Captain Rose but also Kira and Kensei.  
  
"Greetings Lieutenant Hinamori, how can I help you?" Rose asked calmly as the small woman walked up to his as he was having tea with his friend and lieutenant.  
  
"Yes, I was wondering if you can help me with something?" Momo asked nervously.  
  
"And what would that be dear?" Rose inquired.  
  
"It's about Shinji-taichou as I know it is the anniversary of becoming a Visored but it's been getting worst every year and this being the worst," Momo explained.  
  
"Oh, is that asshole seriously crying over her?" Kensei growled as a vein started to show ion his forehead.  
  
"Her?" Kira and Momo asked together confused.  
  
"Kensei let it go, if he wants to cry over her let him," rose spoke as his voice was none to happy to hear about this situation and Kensei just snorted in disgust.  
  
"Hell no! That bitch is nothing but a freak and I'm glad she is gone. Hope she rots in fucking hell too!" Kensei got up as he left the room after slamming the door behind him making Kira and Momo jump up scared from the door slamming.  
  
"I don't understand sir, but who is Captain Kensei talking about?" Kira asked.  
  
Rose sighed as his shoulders dropped, placing the paper work down Rose stood up as he went over to a bookshelf where he pulled out a medium size brown book. Walking over to the couch he motioned the two to sit on each side of him. Rose opened the book to show many pictures, paper articles, come music lyrics until he stopped on one page. Pointing at a picture that was faded in color but there was all the Visored with Kisuke, Yourichi, and Tessai. They were wearing clothing nearly a hundred years ago in normal Human World clothing as they stood in front of Kisuke's shop. But Rose didn't point to Shinji but to a very small girl standing in front of him and smaller than Hiyori.  
  
Her hair was jet black with her bangs falling just at her eyebrows making them hard to see with two strands of black wavy hair falling along side her face and the length of her hair falling to her waist being pulled back by a purple ribbon. Her eyes were an unnatural color of bright fuchsia pink/purple mixture that shined bright as her eyes held years of age while her body was young looking. Her skin was unnaturally pale making it almost look white like a ghost, her chest underdeveloped, lips a light pink, and looked to be almost ten years old if not younger. She wore a white, small strap sundress with a light flower pattern print with white sandals on her feet.  
  
"This young woman here is named Hotaru Yugure and is the person Shinji has been as Kensei said 'crying over'," Rose spoke as he sadly pointed out.  
  
"She's so small," Momo said as she was surprised to see this person.  
  
"Yes, Hotaru was very small but she was older than she looks," Rose answered.  
  
"So why did Captain Kensei call her a freak, what did she do?" Kira asked.  
  
Rose sighed heavily as he stared at the picture, "Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Hotaru were helping us all try and control our hollow powers. Hiyori and Hotaru never got along, so one day Hiyori picked a fight with Hotaru complaining she didn't really do anything to help. That Hotaru was unwanted and Hiyori challenged Hotaru to a fight. Usually Hotaru ignore Hiyori but this time Hotaru was done taking lip from Hiyori and fought her. Hotaru won within ten minutes flat, Hiyori never stood a chance against Hotaru's zanpakuto."  
  
"What was her power?" Momo asked.  
  
"Fear." Both Kira and Momo had sudden chills run down their spine.  
  
"Fear?" Kira questioned as Rose nodded.  
  
"Yes, Fear," Rose answered. "Hotaru's main power was to take your greatest fear or any other fear and use it against you in an illusion that seems that it will never break. Your greatest fear increased dramatically in the most horrible way that will make you go insane or you commit suicide." Both lieutenants' eyes widen in shock. "Even her Bankai was far much worse than we had expected, when she went back to the Soul Society to get papers for Kisuke from his lab she was followed by the second division special forces. From what I heard was that the bodies that were found were all twisted in horrible ways you wouldn't imagine, many blinded themselves and took their own lives. Hotaru Yugure is known to be the 'Shinigami of Fear'."  
  
Both Hinamori and Kira swallowed.  
  
"That is an intense name to be given, and I thought Captain Zaraki was scary," Kira mumbled as Momo and Rose nodded their heads.  
  
"That is true but Hotaru was most definitely scared every one of the Visoreds including Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai. No one wanted to be around her after the fight, seeing Hiyori was in such a panic comatose state everyone had to watch her to make sure hiyori didn't commit suicide from Hotaru's Bankai power from the effect it had on Hiyori," Rose stated. "Even now just thinking back, I can still hear the screams Hiyori made after the fight. Brought my own nightmare to myself and others making us all lose a considerable amount of sleep."  
  
"How can she be so strong and yet so little?" Momo asked quietly.  
  
Rose shook his head as she shrugged his shoulders, "I do not know but hear this warning that I am going to give to you both."  
  
"What is that captain?" Kira asked.  
  
"I will tell you this both that if you ever have to fight with her I suggest you don't, but it's been so many years I don't think she look the same. If your blades hit hers and you hear a scream from the blade like someone is being murdered. I suggest you run no questions asked; do I make myself clear to you both?" Rose instructed strictly.  
  
Both their heads nodded.  
  
"Here," Rose took the photo out and handed it to Momo. "Take this and remember those eyes incase you ever see her again. Never confront her or it could be your last day."  
  
"Yes sir," Momo replied as she stared down at the picture in front of her as she stared at Hotaru who almost was staring right back into her soul.  
  
 **T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**  
  
Ikkaku slammed his drink down on the table.  
  
"Bullshit! There is no way that girl in that damn picture is stronger! She looks so pathetic!" The Eleventh Division Third seat spat as he took another drink of his sake.  
  
Hisagi, Kira, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Momo, Rangiku, and Renji were on their dinner in some restaurant in one of the districts.  
  
"I know she looks like she seven years old or something," Yumichika said calmly as he took a bite of his dumpling. "Her eye is an odd color too, never seen a color like that before."  
  
"Who cares about her eyes? What I want to know why she isn't with the other Visored?" Ikkaku asked in his moody attitude.  
  
"Yeah, I mean when the Visored fought with us against Aizen, why wasn't she there?" Yumichika asked.  
  
"From what Captain Rose told me and Momo; Hotaru just disappeared as the Visored do not know where she is. Many think she is dead and said they were better off without her," Kira answered.  
  
"Still if you say she is this powerful, I would love to take her on in a fight," Ikkaku answered grinning before taking some meat off on the grill in front of him.  
  
"The power of Fear, it sounds like the same power with that damn Quincy As Nodt bastard years ago but also strange so I wouldn't want to fight her," Renji said.  
  
"That's because you're a pussy," Ikkaku muttered which made a vein pop out on Renji's forehead.  
  
"I AM NOT!" The red head yelled.  
  
"Can you both not fight for once while we eat, seriously you two are a pain," Rangiku interrupted the two as she also was growing irritated with them.  
  
Yumichika chuckled as Ikkaku glared at her which made him stop but still smile as he handed the picture back to Momo. Momo stared at the photo as the others to talk as Momo wanted to know more about Hotaru.  
  
 **T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**  
  
Shinji sat on the dirt ground I the same area it all happened at. Eyes were red as his face was tear streaked and still had several more falling from his puffy eyes. Beside him was a large bottle of sake with a bouquet of lilies, purple peonies, and lilacs sat beside him. He hated feeling like this but it was his fault for not protecting her, this was his punishment.  
  
"You can stop hiding, I know your there," Shinji spoke out loud.  
  
Stepping out of the shadows stood Rose who walked over and sat by Shinji as he picked up the sake bottle to find it completely empty.  
  
"You're going to ruin your liver if you keep drinking like this," Rose stated as Shinji scuffed at Rose before wiping his nose on his Captains haori.  
  
"Fuck off Rose I don't need your pity, you never liked her so go away," Shinji sniffled as several more tears fell.  
  
"True but your lieutenant Momo came by worried about you," Rose stated as he looked at the flowers then at his friend. "Shinji you need to let this go, she's gone. Doesn't matter if she is dead or not, we are better off without Hotaru."  
  
 **POW!**  
  
Rose fell back as Shinji punched him then looked up as Shinji was on top of him punching him. Rose growled as he punched Shinji in the jaw knocking him back as Rose stood up grasping Hirako's haori.  
  
"Damnit Hirako just fucking forget about her! She left us!" Rose yelled.  
  
"Because we forced her out! It's our fault!" Shinji yelled back before kicking Rose in the gut.  
  
"The hell it was!" Rose grunted as Shinji stood up spiting some blood that he had in his mouth from getting punched.  
  
"Hotaru risked her life to help save ours, she went back to get notes for Kisuke to help with our hollowfication and gigai's that she nearly got killed by Squad Two! We owe her for everything for getting us where we are to controlling out hollow powers!" Shinji yelled angrily.  
  
"She's a fucking freak with her powers! She nearly killed all of us when training!" Rose yelled back.  
  
"It was the only way to make us stronger! We all fear our Hollow selves and she was the only one who could have helped us! We owe Hotaru everything, we should be begging on our knees for forgiveness! Hotaru warned us night and day about Aizen yet we still got our asses handed to us twice!" Shinji growled then he punched the ground causing a small crater as tears fell onto the ground. "It's my fault I couldn't protect her, she was so small and yet she tried to save us. Only to have that bastard nearly rip out her insides if it wasn't for Kisuke showing up. I promised her. I promised."  
  
Shinji broke down again as Rose stood up straight staring at his friend in pity. Rose knew that Aizen nearly killed Hotaru from torturing her in front of Shinji. The others knew what happen but Rose also saw part of it before he blacked out. Aizen tortured Hotaru in front of Shinji; dragging the rusted blade through her skin, tissue, muscle, and bone. It took nearly a month and half before Hotaru could even sit up let alone walk, even after having half her uterus ripped out from her frail body. It was hard to find proper pain medicine as her wound would never full recover and had issues walking. Hotaru pushed her self so hard while trying to help the others control their hollows, often ripping her own wounds open over and over again to help them. Hotaru suffered the worst and yet Rose still stood by his decision that they were better off without Hotaru. Rose thought it wouldn't have made a difference even if she fought against Aizen in the future along side the Seireitei Captains waiting for Ichigo Kurosaki to show up and save the day.  
  
No.  
  
It was better this way no matter if it continued to eat at Hirako's soul. Hotaru Yugure was gone. And the Captain of Squad 3 hoped it stayed that way. None of the Visoreds cared for her, and her presence alone would only cause chaos.  
  
 **T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T  
  
Vrrrr! Vrrrr! Vrrrr!**  
  
In a large darken room lay a large king size mattress, silken dark purple blankets with gold designs stitched to the fabric with black/silver undertones. Black pillows had extremely long strands of jet black hair covering the fabric and falling off the edge of the bed and lying on the floor several inches in length. The darken room had faded lilac purple walls that had multiple pieces of art hanging off hooks alone with family pictures as well. Two dark cherry wood dressers were on each side of the bed with steel twisted metal lamps with a black lamp shade with purple amethyst crystals dangling at the bottom. Few books lay on top the dresser with a large iPhone vibrating on the hard cherry wood while plugged into the wall. The case around the phone was black with gold Henna designs of feathers, dots, and flowers. Under the covers a groan was heard as a very pale slender hand with wine color manicure nails stuck out from under the covers to take hold of the phone.  
  
Pulling it back under you heard a tired feminine voice speak, "What?"  
  
Silence then another groan, "I don't care what the old man wants, I just went to bed three hours ago. It's three fourteen in the morning."  
  
Who ever was on the phone was arguing with the woman under the covers making her growl before throwing the blankets off revealing Hotaru. But she was no longer a child but a beautiful woman looking to be in her mid-twenties. Her jet-black hair fell around her in long lengths as she stood up from the bed as her hair dragged on the floor at least in three extra feet. Bangs still stopping just at her eyebrows with two wavy strands falling alongside her face. Her eyes were the same mysterious fuchsia pink/purple mixture that could make any man stop and stare with just a single look but her pupils were no longer round but serpentine eye like. Skin porcelain white to make any woman jealous of her flawless pale skin with a very thin model envy frame with a breast size perfect for her thin frame. Wearing silken black shorts with a black matching sleep cami with small straps and lace at the edges.  
  
The annoyed Hotaru saw down at a dark cherry wood desk with a black laptop as she flip it open as she pressed several keys unlocking to get inside as she pulled up multiple files. Eyes screening until she pulled up a file she read until her eyes thinned in black slits as she growled from what she saw.  
  
"Yes, I have read it but it doesn't mean," Hotaru stopped as she glared at the wall before moving towards a large window. Moving aside the black/gold sheer curtains to see the darken horizon over the large landscape that was her backyard in the huge mansion she owned. Hearing the other person speak she rolled her eyes before moved away from the window. "Fine, I will be there shortly."  
  
Hanging up with a sneer as she walked over to two black wooden doors, sliding them open while flipping on a switch to show a very large walk in closet filled with beautiful expensive clothing, shoes, accessories, make-up, and so much more. Grabbing a night robe and some black simple heels as she stopped and sat down at a beautiful antique very large black wood Boudoir sitting on a dark eggplant purple cushion chair as she began to brush her long hair before placing them into two very long pigtails with gold feather clips to help hold in place. A style she wears often similar to a specific popular anime character knows as Sailor Moon. Putting on some foundation, eyeline, soft purple and grey eyeshadow and blood wine red lipstick she grabbed her phone as a black flame portal appeared in a spiral standing nearly seven feet long.  
  
" **What did the old man want**?" A deep darken voice filled the room as a pair of glowing orange gold eyes with pupils just the same as Hotaru's lowly growled and purred making Hotaru give a smug smile.  
  
The voice warmed her as it was the voice of her partner Akumu or her own Zanpakuto speaking aloud in the open room than in her head. The eyes were in the portal as they were half open watching Hotaru gather her simple black lace, large snap clutch with a gold butterfly charm dangling off the zipper. Placed her cell phone inside the clutch before grasping a black long cane with a half gold farfalle Venetian mask at the top as she used it to walk. Her black peep toe heels made no sound on the black carpet that covered the entire floor.  
  
"Just that I am needed before he passes away, the contract I signed forces me to carry out whatever he needs me to d or some shit. Just let's get this over with so I can head back to bed dear," Hotaru spoked as her voice was deeply annoyed from having barely got any sleep.  
  
" **Of course, my Queen** ," Akumu chuckled darkly as his eyes disappeared as Hotaru walked through the portal as it closed behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

“YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND! HELL NO!” Hotaru yelled as she threw a vase at the wall as she stared at a dying man before her.  
  
The man was white with wrinkles all over his fragile form as wires to machines hooked to his body. His eyes were a dull color of the sky almost white from age but yet a light blue glimmer as he stared at a fuming Hotaru. Hair falling out the shade of his white sheets with rich gold colors of blankets laying over his form with his arms laying on top. This was Jonathan Richard Abraham, the very Head of the American Soul Society known as S.O.U.L.. Though now with his death his granddaughter Alexandria or Alex who stood on the other side of the bed was trying not to cry. Alexandria was a very tall curvy woman with a summer tan, large breast, and eyes of the ocean. Her hair was a in waves of the summer sun blonde falling to his waist was now in a messy bun. Wearing a pair of jeans, an oversize pink sweater and no shoes.  
  
“Hotaru please hear him out,” Alex begged as Hotaru sent a glare that shut the woman up as she felt extremely scared of Hotaru when she was mad.  
  
Hotaru was known to have a temper when she was mad, and no one dare piss her off and tried to stay on her good side. Hotaru had a reputation in battle making many who were also earned their mark in battle respect Hotaru more than their own life. Especially her power in battle, no one ever would ever dare fight her.  
  
Her pink snake eyes glared at Jonathan as he stared calming at her as his lay half propped up speaking as his raspy voice, “This is my last request from you.”  
  
“Fuck your request! If I go back, I get executed! I am not risking everything that I have now because you want me to go back and fix your mistake!” Hotaru growled as her spiritual power was starting to shake the room.  
  
Two clawed monster hands came from out of the darkness of the black portal that appeared behind Hotaru. Skin was a deep tan but the long-angled black claws (Think Thrax hands from Osmosis Jones), softly placed upon Hotaru’s shoulders as his golden orange serpent eyes stare down at her as he tried to calm her down. Hotaru felt Akumu’s hands as she closed her eyes trying to get her breathing under control.  
  
Akumu looked up as he stared at Victor, “ **You will not risk her life for your mistake that you wish to undo. If you wanted to fix it, you should have done that centuries ago**.”  
  
Jonathan stared as the Beast in the shadows was right but he slowly pushed himself up.  
  
“Wait no,” Alex went to stop her grandfather but he held his boney hand up making her stop.  
  
Jonathan sat up as he groaned as his body hurt but that did not stop him. He opened the draw of the small dresser by his bed as he pulled out a black box long rectangle box with faded gold designs along the edges. Opening as the box let out dust as Jonathan pulled out a vintage old gold key with a red string dangling from the end.  
  
“Take this,” Jonathan weakling reached out as Hotaru walked away from the portal to take the key as she stared at it while standing next to the old man.  
  
“What’s this for?” Hotaru asked as she gave Jonathan a sideway glare.  
  
“There is a special scroll in the archives hidden from –“  
  
“Yes, in the forbidden section you creep’s thinks I haven’t been in there before, again what’s the key for?” Hotaru looked annoyed as it was still so early in the morning and she barely slept in two days with work.  
  
“Yes but is a sector beyond the library archive that only I and the other three elders know about. There is a scroll that can help to protect you from harm, even though I know you have other allies in other Soul Societies to aid if harm comes to you. A secret army of yours,” Jonathan rasped as he laid back down. “If you do this last job for me, this final request on my death bed. Everything in that library is yours to have and to use until the end of time but only if it gets done.”  
  
Hotaru stared at Jonathan before staring at the key that she spun slowly in her fingers, “If I do this, I want every single document you have, signed, kept hidden from everyone. Do you understand? If I do this, I want everything.”  
  
“Done.”  
  
“I want it writing too.”  
  
“Of course,” Jonathan rasped as he agreed.  
  
Hotaru turned as she walked through the portal as it shut closed.  
  
Alex stared where Hotaru was as she turned to her grandfather worried, “Are you sure this is for the best, grandfather?”  
  
“Yes, I am. For this to happen, she is the only one best to complete this mission, and to fix a mistake from so long ago. Times change as now is the time to change what has happened in the past,” Jonathan rasped as he let out a horrible hacking cough before settling back into his bed.  
  
T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T  
  
Hotaru stepped back into her room as she was still fuming but she kicked her heels off as she walked over to the window pushing the curtain open to see the large piece of land behind her home as it was still dark with barely the clouds rolling over in the sky with light traces of morning beginning to appear. The key in her hands twirled before glancing back down at it thinking, plotting.  
  
Akumu’s eyes appeared on the window as he stared at his queen, “ **What are you thinking, my dear**?”  
  
“You should already know,” Hotaru replied softly.  
  
“ **I still think it is a trap, he is setting you up my Queen. For him to ask this of you no matter of his health, something feels wrong**.”  
  
“I’m aware of all of this my King, but you know we need that scroll if I go. My allies I have made over the years will surely come to my aid. I own them,” Hotaru’s eyes shined brightly as they glowed off the reflection of the window. “I own everyone.”  
  
T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T  
  
The day was busy as a tall white building in the beautiful city of Los Angeles in California as the building name on the front was “Geisha’s of Twilight.” Sitting at the very time in a lovely black leather chair staring out the dark conceal of the large window that she could see out but no one could see in. Hotaru wore Bateau/boat neck black and white midi dress with going out bell sleeve paneled dress. Long rope pearl necklace that wrapped around her neck and dangled down to her waist. On her left ring finger was a beautiful vintage moissanite antique Milgrain rose gold, oval five carat diamond cut with smaller diamonds larger cut. Her hair was up in her two pigtails with round buns with diamonds pins holding her hair in place. Her make up was smoky look that was black and pink to make her own eye color stand out. Though instead of her snake like eyes she had in her special contacts so she wouldn’t scare any of her employees. Hotaru owned “Geisha’s of Twilight” selling her popular cosmetic brand along accessories for her product which has become popular with the humans and in the Soul Societies she goes too. Everything she put in her line was all organic from the large farm land she owns behind her house upstate of California. She was proud to have this company and the life she has spent in America.  
  
Behind her as her office was beautiful. Walls were a soft lilac purple/blue mix with white curtains on each side of her large windows with the top in drape form. The floor was Italian White with soft greys mixed into the white, three black Ekta leather lounge chair in front of her desk. Several pieces of art hung on the walls, several artifacts from around the world on black granite stands in glass cases. Off to the side of the right wall was a black cushion couch with eggplant purple pillows with gold floral print designs on the decorative pillows. Glass coffee table with a clear vase willed with white/purple peonies and roses. Two matching cushion chairs like the square cushion couch with matching pillows resting on top.  
  
Hearing a beep, Hotaru rolled around to the large black wood desk with three large touch computer screens, the flat top of the desk had a glass built into the wood. Off the side was a phone with a slick black glass on touch screen office phone as she pressed a button.  
  
“Yes, Andrea?” Hotaru spoke, she was tired and not in the mood for meetings.  
  
“The documents you requested are here Lady General,” Andrea’s soft voice came through the phone speaker.  
  
“Is it everything?”  
  
“Yes, everything.”  
  
“Send it all in,” Hotaru replied as she waited until the two double black doors opening letting in a young woman looking the age of twenty-three.  
  
Andrea has stylish light wavy reddish-brown hair stopping at her just above her shoulders with fair light skin, frost blue eyes, and a lovely slender frame. Wearing black leather tie peep-toe pumps making her five foot six while she was five foot two. Tight black pencil skirt with a pale pink ruffle blouse with long loose bell sleeves. Sapphire drop earring with a matching single drop necklace, red lipstick with soft blue and gold eyeliner and eyeshadow. Holding a clip board with a stack of papers in one hand with the other holding a large to-go Starbucks cup in her hand. She moved towards her boss handing her the cup as three men walking in behind her rolling in on dollies with eight boxes on each Dollie. Andrea instructed the men to place the boxes by the couch and table while Hotaru took a long swig of her coffee.  
  
‘ _God, I love coffee_ ,’ Hotaru thought earning a playful chuckle from Akumu in her head.  
  
After all the boxes were done unloading they left as Hotaru stood up walking over as she sat down on the plush cushion chair. Lifting up one of the cardboard lids, Hotaru reached in pulling out a folder that read ‘ **Japan Soul Society, TOP SECRET’**.  
  
“Is this all for the job the old man told you to do, to fix his mistake?” Andrea asked as she sat on the couch opening a box to pull out a folder as well. “The one you’re from?”  
  
“Yes, the very one,” Hotaru’s voice was low and hollow as she shifted through the pages. Several lines were blacked out, yet Hotaru with her special site she would be able to see through.


	4. Chapter 4

The day turned to night as the winding road of California by the ocean was empty except one car. A pitch black 1970 Dodge Charger R/T with black tinted windows sped down the road, the engine roaring to life as the car drove far above the speed limit. Time was passed the midnight hour by thirty minutes, soon the car slowed to turn into a private road as the lights shined upon the tall trees hiding the road from any fly above. Soon the road leads up to a black iron gate about fifteen feet tall with wicked spikes all over the iron gates making sure no one could climb it. As the person inside the car wait until gates began to slowly open letting the charger through then closing behind. Several minutes passed as the view changed as a very large three-story mansion appeared surrounded by exotic flowers, palm trees, fruit trees; a glorious stone brick road circled around the front of the house with a fountain in the middle. The outside brick was winter deep grey with a few almost looking black mixed in with the bricks. Large windows had a black wooded frame and shutters, black/gold marble pillars holding the second front balcony with two others in the far end of the front side of the mansion. Rooftop was black with four chimneys. Moving aside to the left connected a six-garage door as the far-left end opened as the dodge charger pulled in as the black garage door closed shut. Engine shut off with the lights as the inside was soft cream color walls with hooks holding sports gear, gardening tools, tool boxes along some walls, small drinking bar in the far corner, few flat screens on the walls, awards, and pictures of people.  
  
The dodge driver side door opened as a tall six-foot two man looking his mid-thirties in a slick slat grey suit with a black button up shirt underneath with a lavender tie, and black leather point stylish shoes. His skin was fair wearing black shades. When not wearing them, he is revealed to have sharp eyes, and thin eyebrows, giving him a somewhat menacing appearance. His head was completely bald with having five earrings in each ear with three on the bottom and two at the top with a silver ball nose ring with one on the end of his right eyebrow. A black cigarette in his mouth as he adjusted his black business bag on his right shoulder and holding another in his left hand was a bag from Edelweiss Chocolate shop. This tall slender built man was Pierce Jackson Yugure, Hotaru’s eldest son.  
  
Pierce inhaled then let out the smoke through his nose as walked pass three of his mothers’ cars one being a 2018 Mercedes Benz’s, an ombre black/eminence purple Chevrolet Corvette Stingray, and black matte classic 69 Camaro. His mother wasn’t someone for cars but she did have a free she loved to drive and had her cars for a lot longer than others beside the Mercedes. Usually Andrea would drive or himself if his mother was looking at work documents for either her beauty company or for S.O.U.L. Yeah, Pierce knew all about S.O.U.L. as his mother wasn’t human but a soul reaper. Pierce is human, adopted when he was a newborn, raised by Hotaru but he has high spiritual awareness unlike his other adoptive brothers except his sweet, adorable niece Sophie who also has high spirit awareness. Pierce was a lawyer working for his mother in the small law firm in LA but mostly helping his mother with foreign affairs, SOUL, and his own mothers’ special agenda she keeps secrets from others.  
  
Opening the white wooden door, Pierce stepped into a small hall with some coat racks hanging on the pastel lavender wall with outlines of gold wisteria trees painted in the corners of the wall with vines trimming the upper walls along the ceiling with the smooth surface a deeper lavender shade. Hanging up his keys on the key hook, Pierce soon walked just four feet as he was standing in the very large open kitchen. The kitchen was a mixture between modern, rustic, wooden, and a touch of higher electronics. The cabinets were a soft wooden beige color with bronze twisted handles. The island had the same black/gold marble the outside pillars look like on all the kitchen counters, the were two high-tech oven, two stove tops, a large sink, two garbage disposals on two side of the kitchen, two black microwaves, a hibachi grill on the middle of the island, and a very expensive large fridge. Then again, Pierce was raised with three other boys and their father. Also, a walk in pretty big walk in storage room for the dry food, and a wine fridge next to the fridge. Beyond the kitchen was the open living room connecting to the dinning room with a sitting area near a red brick fireplace with a flat screen above the fireplace. Black leather couches with eggplant color plush pillows with embroidered floral design. The rug was under the furniture with the dark red wood covering the entire floor with the scoff marks on the floor from the years of young boys running in the house when they were younger. A balcony with wicker couches and a swinging cushioned bench overlooking the backyard with a black steel outdoor fireplace in the center of the large balcony.  
  
There was a black iron twisted bar staircase leading downstairs to the second living room connected to outside bar, grill, very large pool with a waterfall and big hot tube. Few bushes of flowers and trees around the pool but beyond that of the large backyard was the archers of land Hotaru owned for miles was her farm for her business she owned. Fruit trees for as long as the eyes could see, bushes with flowers, bee hives scattered to produce the million pounds of honey from the eco-friendly hives she bought. Few farm houses scattered across the land for the workers she hired to take care of her land that she specially hired and help provide those who have families. From the fruit, the flowers, other plants and honey have made her cosmetic company prosper. Then again, she also made sure that if anything were to happen to her, her sons will be well taken care of along with her granddaughter.  
  
Pierce placed his bag on the counter as he walked to the fridge taking out a water bottle as he put his cigarette out in the ashtray on the counter.  
  
“ **We weren’t expecting you to show up until tomorrow** ,” Pierce stopped as he hears his father’s voice echo through the kitchen.  
  
Pierce closed the fridge as he twisted the top off, “I was until Andrea called saying mother was out of her pain medicine and knowing mom I went and got it for her. Knowing with all this crap with SOUL, she would be taking more than usually dose when she is in pain. With her stress levels rising, moms’ pain does too. Has mom began smoking again?”  
  
“ **Yes**.”  
  
Pierce sighed as he walked pass the kitchen area to another area as it led to the front section of the house with two large staircases leading up to the third floor. Pictures lined the walls with more awards, art and other beautiful furniture with flowers in vases scattered across the house. Walking down several hallways passing some bathrooms, guest bedrooms, viewing room, and then Pierced walked into a very large library that his mother has collected over the years and even have a private small elevator in the room. The third room was where his mother’s bedroom near her office and her sons’ old room just down the long hall. Looking up as her heard the television in his mother’s office as he walked up the spiral stair case as he went up to the office hearing the tv play some documentary about Japan and the atomic bomb that was dropped on Hiroshima. Pierce could smell the smoke from outside the door from his mother cigarettes but then again, he picked up the habit so he isn’t one to complain except Hotaru smokes far more when she is stressed. At least Pierce smokes usually two or three depending on what he is doing and he already finished his third in the kitchen.  
  
Pushing open the black wooden door to see the large black desk his mother uses with papers scattered on the surface but also in different areas of the ground with sticky color notes on multiple pages. The flat screen on the wall playing the video while the lights were dimmed. The walls had some art sculptures, books that were ages old, and several vintage scrolls and maps on the wall rolled up on a special rack that his mother has collected. To the side of room was a large round window seat with the windows showing the backyard as the purple gold embroidered curtains were pulled closed with his mother laying on her side with her long hair falling over the edge onto some papers. Staring at his mother as she was dressed a cream knit sweater that was large falling off her left shoulder showing some skin while wearing black knee length leggings and barefoot. There was a blanket draped over her waist as her head rested on a small throw pillow. Resting against the wall was also her cane she walked with.  
  
Pierce groaned as he saw the mess and his mother as he stepped over the papers or his mother’s very long hair not to ruin them as he made his way over to the window seat. Leaning over he could see his mothers sleeping face with some papers and ashtray filled with cigarettes. Looking to the side he also saw a crystal glass with a hint of alcohol still left inside.  
  
“How much pain has she been in?” Pierce quietly asked as he stood up before looking at the shadow that hoovered on the wall staring into his father’s golden orange eyes that narrowed.  
  
“ **Too much. Far more than anything with the unfortunate added nightmare of that night waking her as she rests. I have done what I could but even I cannot always stop them; I have even been carrying her around the house so she won’t move as much. The scar is giving her unnecessary trouble more than the usual effect given** ,” Akumu explained to his son as his eyes moved downward to his resting Queen. “ **She has been asleep for the pass four hours, and I do not wish to move her**.”  
  
“Her body must have given out due to exhaustion with everything going on. Luckily, I came tonight as I have the medicine Doc gave me plus extra as he knows what is going on with S.O.U.L., and having to deal with going back to her own Soul Society,” Pierce replied as he moved the blanket up coving his mother’s shoulder before walking over to the flat screen and turning it off.  
  
Pierce didn’t move as he stared at his own reflection, “This feel like a trap.”  
  
“ **I said the very same thing**.”  
  
“True, but until then we have to tread carefully when we get there. I know mother would have her own plan for us to follow but heading back will be dangerous, even for myself,” Pierce turned as he quietly walked out of the room to let his mother rest as the tall shadow followed behind.  
  
“ **Are you sure you will want to go and bait them? The Seireitei isn’t like the others you have come to see and deal with. The rules have changed and so has their leader since the wars they have been through. Yet, with your mother’s past as things can go south fast and knowing your mother will do what she does best to survive** ,” Akumu questioned his sound knowing the serious danger of returning home.  
  
“Yes, I know which I am hoping will not happen. The twins sent me their latest report which I need to give to mother but for not I will wait until tomorrow. Let her rest, she needs it,” Pierce walked until he opened a black door that lead into a slick bedroom for a male.  
  
The carpet was black, the walls were navy blue with softer navy-blue tones mixed together with a king-size bed with royal dark blue comforter with two slat grey wooden dresses on each side. Another door lead into a nicely built bathroom with a large shower and jacuzzi tube next to it. The tile floor was white granite tile with matching sink, toilet, shelves, and dark blue towels on a black metal towel rack. A black sliding door lead into Pierces closets holding some of his extra suits and clothing his mother keeps for him if he stays the night. Closing the door, Pierce threw his work back off his shoulder and onto his bed as he then removed his suit jacket to head into his closet to hang up. Grabbing some night cloths, he changed into some sweats but left his upper torso bare. Pierce has a slender athletic build with some muscle tone showing on his arms and abdomen. Removing his black shades to expose calm piercing light brown eyes as he took his phone from his bag to set his alarm for tomorrow.  
  
“What time will be best to see mom?” Pierce asked not having to look at his father wandering shadow he stays in.  
  
“ **Just rest for now, the drive from your apartment is long. I will let your mother know whenever she awakes** ,” Akumu replied as Pierce nodded letting the shadow leave the room.  
  
Pierce turned off the lights before climbing into bed as the drive was long as it takes nearly two in a half-hours to reach his childhood home, he had grown up in. Closing his eyes as he knew it was going to hell in the upcoming weeks until they had to leave for Japan.


	5. Chapter 5

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T  
  
The day was bright, hot, and sunny in SOUL. Hotaru stood by the large rectangle window in Jonathan’s bedroom. Even as the sun shined brightly outside, there was a raging storm of emotion within our Fear Queen. Her body tense with her jaw locked tightly shut as a cold expression as her eyes glowed with mixed emotions. Fear, anger, anxiety, depression, and grief. All mixing into a tornado that made Hotaru sick to her stomach. Her body shivered at the thought of returning to a place that no longer needed her. Such a place she used to love and gladly called her home only to be cast over a crime she did not commit, and for the power she wields. Those she calls friends and family to warn of the dangers that Aizen cannot be trusted, for him to win as everyone became his experiment and torture left for her. Yet, with the news she gathered as she found out that it was a teenage boy who finally defeated Sousuke. A massive shock that shook Hotaru to her core, then immense joy that he was finally taken down after so many years he has taken spewing lies and pain.  
  
Sighing in defeat, closed her eyes as Hotaru could feel the nausea doing flips in her stomach. Practically feeling the taste of what she barely ate this morning wanting to escape from her body. Even as she stood there looking out into the large open garden Jonathans home, while he sits up on pillows reading over the new ‘Peace Treaty’. Time passed as the six months flew by as she gathered up all the information needed to create this new document hoping to mend the relationship between two Soul Societies. Hotaru was thankful she had the help of her eldest son Pierce, with her stress level over flowing Pierce was there to relieve some of that stress off her shoulders. He is an incredible Lawyer, having graduate two years early from Harvard top of his class. Now, he helps between helping legal matters both in the Hotaru’s company and for SOUL. Even as we speak, Pierce has already left for Japan to gather the attention of the few Soul Reapers that Hotaru needed to meet. People she hasn’t seen in almost a hundred and fifty years. Few she deeply missed and others she did not care for; yet there were many she did not care for as most has stabbed her in the back.  
  
‘ **This feels like a trap** ,’ grumbled Akumu within her mind as her hand clenched the handle of he cane that was disguised her Zanpakuto true form.  
  
A low growl echoed within her mind as Hotaru would be ever so lost without the spirit within the blade. Though Akumu as more than a zanpakuto spirit. He was her friend, her confidant, her lover, and her all-powerful Fear King. With being together for so long and raising their sons with their granddaughter, Hotaru feared of being taken away from him and her beloved family. Her children mean everything to her but Akumu was someone of great importance that she could have never survived without. The same goes for Akumu too.  
  
‘ **I won’t allow them to separate us my beloved Queen. All shall face my undying wrath if they do** ,’ his words made her heart clench with love almost wanting to cry from his precious words.  
  
‘I know my King, as I would do the very same for you, we both know that law that forbids myself to be in contact let alone wield this blade that holds you. Even worst when they found out what I did, which would call for my immediate execution,’ Hotaru responding as her shoulders dropped.  
  
‘ **Doesn’t matter if they try, they all will not succeed in their pursuit** ,’ purred the beast.  
  
“Lady Hotaru,” pulling from her thoughts, Hotaru turned to Jonathan as he finished reading the document.  
  
Walking up to the bed, Jonathan handed the Peace Treaty to Hotaru as she placed the thick file into the secure briefcase she brought. “I approve of this as you have done well, my Lady,” Jonathan commented.  
  
“You do understand that if they do not want to renegotiate the treaty, I still get what we bargained for,” Her stare was hand and cold didn’t faze the dying man as he known the Fear Queen for over sixty years. Jonathan knows that Hotaru is the most fearsome person, but loyal to those who have earned it and that she has.  
  
There are many who will follow Hotaru through Hell and back if she ever called for assistance. Allies in other Soul Societies across the world, bow down on their knees for respect Hotaru has gained along side power. None dare challenge her as Hotaru doesn’t fight alone for she has her beloved King is always by her side in the shadows. Upon earning the title “Fear Queen”, even if Jonathan was in the prime of his life, he wouldn’t dare enter a duel with her. Only the foolish would dare try and only end in failure. With how Hotaru doesn’t need to release her Shikai, the effects will still work in its sealed form. Just a simple tap on the blade as Hotaru would have all that she needed to manipulate her opponent to have them fall to their needs and beg for mercy.  
  
Nodding his head, “Yes, I have not forgotten that, my dear. Everything is in the document I sent to your assistant Andrea.”  
  
“Then I should start packing. Just remember this Jonathan, if anything were to happen while I’m there. I will take down anyone whom interferes with me returning home here even if causes a major rift. Do you understand?” A deadly warning as her eyes glowed with her serpent pupils thinning.  
  
“I am my dear.”  
  
“Good,” with the black portal opening letting Hotaru walk though closing in behind her.  
  
 **T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**  
  
“UGH!” Hotaru threw herself down onto the round plush wine purple cushion that sat in the middle of her large walk in closet that was three stores tall. Her hair was loose falling all around her in ink black rivers along her body, cushion, and floor. Wearing sundress as the button up sleeveless jean top attached to a floral pink skirt with a rope belt tied in the front with no shoes.  
  
Over the century you collect different styles of clothing and update with newer pricier items as the years passed. Plus, her second son Zander makes special cloths for her when he feels inspired when creating his new fashion line. Hotaru was frustrated as its been four hours since she returned and hasn’t even packed! Mind running around as her anxiety was building trying to cope as she had to leave the next day around lunch and she didn’t want to leave!  
  
“I don’t want to go!” she yelled into the plush cushion kicking her legs while pounding on the seat. “I DON’T WANNA!”  
  
“Mom?” Hotaru lifted her head up as she saw son Zander walk into view as he peered into her large closet with Abel and Aiden.  
  
Zander Louie Yugure was three years younger that Pierce as he has fair skin with slender fit form for six foot one. His hair was cut short as it was dyed pastel blue as he often changes it whenever he feels it with frost blue eyes. Zander was Hotaru’s second son. He is very creative and loves fashion even as a young kid. Hotaru taking him to sewing lessons as a kid and now he makes such beautiful cloths. Very charming, polite, though he can be blunt every once and a while; though he is a very good son. He visits home during his free time from his job in New York and Paris. Always brings presents for his mother and the others of a new line of clothing he makes. He even made all of Sophie baby cloths when she was born. When Zander was adopted, he was three as he went through few foster homes as they couldn’t handle his temper tantrums until he met his now mother. Now, he adores his mother and loves to spoil her with all the kindness and appreciation she had given him and still does. Even when he was worried, she be upset with him when he came out as gay but she supported him through everything and loved him always no matter whom he loved no matter the gender.  
  
Abel Lance Yugure was thirty-three with a thin athletic build of six two; pale skin to match as his eyes were bright reddish brown. His hair was jet black that was stylish as few strands fall along his face with the rest pushed back by his hand. Abel was a Surgeon at one of California’s top hospitals as he was also in charge of other jobs as he helps run the hospital making him often busy. He was a slick, silver-tongue man who knew how to weave through any argument and business meeting; though he is extremely blunt and protective of his family more over his mother. Abel became apart of the family when the court took him from his mother and father were arrested for dealing and doing drugs. The poor boy was ten when one of the Child Services placed him in a foster home. It wasn’t until Pierce and Zander met Abel at school when they broke off fight as some bullies were picking on Abel. Both boys then started to try to become friends with Abel even though he didn’t want too. This was soon brought up to Hotaru by her son about Abel predicament as he has been in three foster homes under six months. Hotaru became intrigued as she appeared at the foster care as the family who had Abel now was not happy with him. Hotaru took Abel into her home with her sons even though Abel wasn’t too nice and didn’t trust her. Took a full year before Abel finally accepted his new home and a woman who has become his true mother. Abel may look skinny but he will defend his mother with his life no matter how she looks and her power as it is the same for his father.  
  
Last was Aiden Hale Yugure; a very sweet and intelligent young man of 28 standing six one. Long dark red hair similar to a rose as he held his hair back in a ponytail with his bangs over his fore heard with two strands falling from near his ears down to his middle chest. Caring though deeply intelligent eyes dark vibrant green as dark the rose vine with fair pale skin on his thin athletic build similar to his brother Abel. Aiden is youngest of the brothers and most sad as Aiden was abandoned in a dumpster behind a bar and was brought to the hospital when found by one of bar employees. Aiden was brought to the hospital once found spent seven years in an orphanage. For as a seven-year-old it was a simple question to be adopted but Aiden has always been curious why he was abandoned. He heard one of the ladies talk about him and would want to know why he was abandoned. So Hotaru promised to do so if he came with her and he did. Now, with the connections that Hotaru had she found his birth mother quickly only to find a snobbish woman of twenty-eight married to a fat rich man. A woman Hotaru graciously wishes to kill when told she had to get rid of it for her to marry the asshole she doesn’t care about except for money. Upon hearing this Aiden was crushed but when getting back home, Hotaru apologized to the young child and asked if he would like to be apart of her family. He had spent half a year with her and grew close to everyone as Hotaru and her sons loved him dearly. Aiden was beyond happy and agreed. Years late, Aiden was in small college for management and agriculture as he wants to help manage his mother’s farm for her cosmetic company. Aiden loved plants as his room growing up was filled with plants and books on how to care for them.  
  
“Sweeties,” Hotaru sat up on her round cushion seat as her sons entered to hug and kiss their mother on the cheek. “What are you all doing here? Oh!”  
  
Hotaru squeaked as Abel lifted her with his arm under her legs and back to sit on the floor with his back against the seat and his mother in the middle of his lap as his legs stretched out before him. Zander sat on the ground by their mother whilst Abel’s arms rested loosely around her waist.  
  
“Boys what are you doing here? Zander I thought you were in New York?” she questioned still surprised by them.  
  
The fashionably dressed man tipped his designer Trilby Fedora that was a dark plaid blue with a small peacock feather pinned to the side with a diamond pin with a grin, “Pierced called us some time ago about the situation that is going on, and we all decided that before you left we helped you pack and have a dinner together.”  
  
“Yes,” Aiden placed his hand on his mothers to hold as she was tearing up with happiness. “Pierce filled us in on everything and we couldn’t let you go so worried mom. We love you and we know this a hard time for you.”  
  
“Which is why,” Hotaru turned to Abel whose head was rested against the seat tiled to the side. “We are here to cheer you up a bit.”  
  
“Aw my boys!” Hotaru had tears fall as she kissed her sons bunch a times on the cheeks. “I love you all so much! Wait! Where is Sophie?!”  
  
Sophie was Hotaru’s granddaughter that she ADORED! She was also Aiden’s daughter too. Sophie was born five years ago as Aiden was with his girlfriend he loved deeply as he had sex and well the condom broke. But not wanting to get rid of the baby, Aiden asked his beloved girlfriend Clara to marry him. Clara didn’t come from a rich family but one that loved him no matter where he came from. She said yes and Hotaru paid for everything as she loved Clara. She was so sweet to her precious Aiden that Hotaru didn’t care if she got pregnant or not. Clara had a heart of gold and a bigger heart as she wanted to be a veterinarian as she loved animals. The wedding was sweet and small but by the time Sophie was born there was an accident with the birth. After the birth, Clara went into critical condition as her brain had created a blood clot that caused her to have a deadly seizure. It was an extremely traumatizing experience for everyone but more so for Aiden. The five months were hard but as time went Aiden spent his time, devotion, and his love to his daughter to make sure she new everything of her beloved mother and her whom he visits often.  
  
Sophie looks like her mother but has her father’s hair in the cutest curls in pigtails similar to her grandmother and her mother’s sapphire blue eyes. Not only was she super cute but super intelligent like her father and mother. So smart she even knows how to speak and understand Japanese for a five-year-old! She is also so spoiled by her grandfather Akumu whom she can easily see as she has high spiritual awareness like her eldest Uncle.  
  
“She is at her first sleep over at her mother’s grandmothers house, and thought that best not to inform her of your worries with Japan,” Aiden explained.  
  
“Oh, honey I wish I could have been there to see that, but thank you love. I don’t want her to worry about all this nonsense with SOUL and my own Soul Society. I don’t want to endanger her,” All the boys looked at each other concerned.  
  
“Danger?” Zander questioned.  
  
“Ma, how bad is it over there?” Abel asked as Hotaru turned to him moving a strand of hair from his face looking unsure how to tell her kids.  
  
“I told you all that I wasn’t welcomed anymore but with your father. Most of the Soul Society doesn’t know this or the Visored’s but I am exiled from my old home. If I step foot in the Soul Society, I will be executed,” heard the gasps from her sons as she looked down at her lap afraid to look at them.  
  
“Seriously!” Zander exclaimed as their mother nodded.  
  
“The power I have is Forbidden but I will not be kept from anyone of you. With the allies I have obtained, I will not be killed my dears.”  
  
“That’s good cuz we would al raise hell to get you back mom!” Zander punched his fist into the air as Aiden nodded and Abel leaned forward as he hugged his mother tightly.  
  
“We won’t let you go mother,” Abel mumbled to Hotaru as she patted his head.  
  
“Thank you all,” Hotaru wiped away the tears that were starting to form in the corner of her eyes. “You do not have to worry about me being taking away, as your father will also make sure no harm befalls me. I will even have Andrea, your brother, and along with the Twins with me during my visit.”  
  
“Since you will be returning back there, are you going to see ‘him’?” Aiden questioned looking sadden.  
  
Hotaru raised an eyebrow to her sons question until it clicked.  
  
HIM.  
  
Looking down to her hands as she felt conflicted about his question. She never really thought if she should see ‘Him’. All she wanted was to get the Peace Treaty meeting over and come back to her true home with the family she made in the States. Just the history between the two of them is not good. Even from way before either got involved with the Seireitei, then with the events afterward made Hotaru think should she visit him? She doubted she would be able to visit as it could reveal to everyone who each other was and their roles between them. That could be disastrous if she did.  
  
“I don’t know sweetie,” finally able to responded softly unsure to answer her sons’ question. “I never thought about it till now.”  
  
Aiden moved closer as he placed his hand over his mothers making her look at him heavyhearted, “It’s okay if you do. Even after all these years, maybe you need to see him. For closure.”  
  
Tears whelmed up again as she dropped her head down letting the tears fall over her sons’ hand as she gripped his fingers. Abel tightened his arms around his mother as her body was trembling as she cried as her son’s eyes started to water.  
  
“It isn’t that simple,” Hotaru spoke as her voice cracked with each word. “If everyone found out, more chaos will ensure that fate if I did visit. Then, everything I worked for will be for not.”  
  
“We won’t let that happen ma,” Zander spoke as his mother lifted her head to stare at him as her cheeks had tears streaking down her face. Taking a silken pocket scarf from his pant pocket as he gently wiped away his mother’s tears. “Even if you do see him, we would still love you all the same. No matter the history, he will never be apart of this wonderful family. He ruined that chance long ago.”  
  
Lip trembling as Hotaru wrapped her arms around her second son shoulders as Abel leg go of his mother to let Zander hug her lithe frame to his own. Pulling back as Zander brushed his tears away as Hotaru did hers before softly letting a soft muffled laugh as everyone felt relief over this serious moment. Zander stood up as he helped his mother while his younger brothers stood as well.  
  
“Come now mother, lets help you pack so you fabulous when you return back. To show everyone how much you achieved and changed,” Zander grinned as he kissed his mother cheek to start going through her very large closet. “Aiden go picked some shoes out, Abel go help him out.”  
  
“What makes you think I know anything about fashion?” Abel grumbled giving a look of grumbled look as he rather be napping than look at cloths. Even with helping his mother, Abel had some fashion sense for men or what he was into. Yet, with women cloths he was clueless besides taking them off his one-night stands.  
  
“Oh, I know you don’t so you are just going to hold everything until I can lay everything out into outfits for mother to wear for her trip,” Zander snipped at his younger brother playfully, who just rolled his eyes and followed Aiden who was quietly chuckling to himself.  
  
“Oh, hush up Aid, you’re no better, “Abel grumbled to Aiden as he followed him up the stair to the second floor.  
  
Hotaru herself smiled as she sat down on the cushioned seat to have her sons here with her. Having them around always made her worries disappear. Feeling ever so grateful that she was able to raise such wonderful sons and to have a granddaughter as well. All she ever wanted was to have a family with a husband she loved and married to live a long life. Though, this plan wasn’t exactly what she wanted but even now Hotaru wouldn’t change anything. She desperately hoped everything was going well with Pierce, she hated having to send her son first but we wanted to ease herself back into that environment. Pierce had that charm and air about him that in a serious situation, he knew how to stay calm and be patient with those around him.  
  
Even in enemy territory.  
  
 **T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**  
  
The day was bright as it was a simple fall day as the bullet train riding the racks slowly pulling into the train station. As the doors opened letting the passengers out as Pierce stepped off the train as he moved through the crowd. Wearing a slate gray business suit with a black button up underneath with a lighter slate gray striped tie with black business shows. He still wore his piercings in his ears, nose and eyebrow. His left hand having two titanium silver rings with one being a skull with gold decorating similar to a Sugar Skull on his index finger, and the second on his middle being a amethyst jeweled encrusted class ring from his college he attended. Upon his right hand was silver ring with thorn engravings in the metal. Slung over his shoulder was his black business bag a black trench coat to help shield him from the chill that was in the air. Moving around as many steers clear of this sunglass wearing man as he gave off a dangerous aura around him, many to avoid his gaze as he almost looked like he was in with the Yakuza.  
  
Pulling his hand from his trench coat as he opened the screen of his smart phone, looking up the address his mother had given him and of what the twins had sent him upon his arrival in Japan. He had already checked into the hotel he and his mother would be staying in along with scheduling the usage of one conference room the hotel had for the meeting. Along with several other things needed to be reserved, Pierce looked around till he found the direction he needed to go in. As he walked her looked around from under his black sunglasses as he can clearly see that the city was unique having studied the history of Japan before he came to help fulfill his mothers’ mission she needed to do. Pierce often travels for other Paralegal jobs that helps out in the human world besides SOUL, having to experience different cultures interested him greatly. Which is why Pierce was taking after his mother with learning multiple langue’s to help have a helping hand with dealing with the natives or to purchase something. The Eldest Son was even able to write in the different langue’s he learned as he felt a better achievement of learning something besides being able to read or speak said langue.  
  
Another being it helped him picked up women at bars, though lately he has been seeing someone but with his mother and his family. He wanted to wait until he brought the subject up to them as it was an already odd relationship he had with his lover. Though, that could wait until late or once after this Peace Treaty was settled. He had worried more on his mother’s health and mental state with returning to such a pain place that cast her out so long ago. As Pierce walked, he soon walked down a street that didn’t have many people until he came upon the location, he needed to be at for his first stop amongst others on his list.  
  
 **“URAHARA SHOTEN”**


	6. Chapter 6

Underneath Urahara’s Shop, Kisuke sat on a small boulder as he watched Yoruichi train with Ichika and Kazui. Both parents of the two wanted to make sure their children got into their normal schedule of helping them master their abilities as they grow. With twelves years passing ever so quickly from the Quincy War. Everyone was enjoying the peace that has settled from finishing the reconstruction of the Seireitei, yet still wished to be prepared for another unwelcomed attack. The laid-back shop keeper watched the two parents as Yoruichi was sparing hand to hand combat with the two kids. Both daughter and son were huffing in exhaustion as they had been training for several hours and were both very dirty that clung to their sweat clenched bodies. Out favorite mischievous, dark skinned woman grinned wide as she hasn’t even begun to even sweat or sullied her cloths.

“C’mon you two, I haven’t even begun to break a sweat and neither had of you has even landed a single punch,” Yoruichi teased.

“Yeah, we know! Ugh!” Ichika shouted annoyed as she dropped her head back onto the ground where she lay.

Kazui gave a weak smile as he found his best friend attitude amusing as his own father would laugh at his good friend Rukia. Sweet like his mother as he sat on his bottom breathing just has much as Ichika. Unlike his bestie, who charges first into battle without a second thought. He on the other hand tries to be perceptive to his surroundings and how his enemy works. Kazui pretty much is like his mother having an over-active imagination and gets carried away thinking of implausible scenarios. Often at times Ichika berates him for it and calls him stupid, but the little Kurosaki just laughs with a smile as he knows his friend doesn’t truly mean it.

The grown ups sitting on the sideline watching as the fight play out as Urahara head turned to see Tessai walking up to the three. “Ah my friend, come to watch the show?” Kisuke explained excitedly.

“Sorry but I will have to refuse as I need you and Yoruichi to come upstairs immediately,” Tessai insisted.

Several eyebrows rose as Urahara looked confused by what Tessai had asked, yet Kisuke never questioned his friend as though something felt off. “What’s wrong?” Kisuke inquired.

“There is someone here you need to meet as he is here on business that has to do with the Soul Society,” Tessai answered.

“Who’s the guy?” Ichigo questioned.

Tessai swallowed as he spoke, “He is Hotaru’s son.”

Kisuke and Yoruichi gasped as their body tensed from Tessai’s answered. Both friends looked at each other as they then both ran to the ladder leading up into the shop as Rukia, Ichigo, Ichika, and Kazui confused.

“Who is Hotaru?” Rukia asked Tessai as she watch the two frantic Shinigami hurry up the single ladder.

The shoulders of the tall tan man sank as so did his head, “Someone whom I hoped would never return.”

With that, Tessai began to walk towards the ladder dragging his feet in a sullen demeanor.

“I wonder who she is,” Ichigo mumbled as he hops off the rock, he was on with Rukia to help his son up and carry him on his back. “C’mon, let’s go find out why this ‘Hotaru’ person has Urahara and Yoruichi running as if they heard an ice cream truck.”

Kazui giggled as Rukia shook her head as she helped her daughter walk.

** T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T **

Ichigo and Rukia reached the top with their kids to see Tessai holding a tray of tea and walked into another room. The two followed the tall man to hear a male voice speaking that wasn’t Urahara’s or Tessai’s. There they saw a young man dressed exquisitely with a pair of dark sunglasses, Ichigo could immediately sense that he was a human but the man was almost dressed as if he was from the Yakuza.

Pierce noticed the orange hair man as he stopped talking. Urahara looked behind him as Ichigo and Rukia could see tears running down his face.

“Woah, did someone die?” Ichigo asked stunned and worried.

Urahara rubbed his eyes quickly, “Ah um no. No, um come sit.” The shop keeper sniffled as he let the parents with their kids come and sit by the table. “Um, Ichigo this is Pierce Yugure. He is the son of a friend that I had not seen or spoken to in a long time.”

“Hello,” Pierce greeted the too.

“Hi, um why are you crying?” Ichigo gave a small wave as he glanced at Urahara.

“He is emotional that my mother is alive and with four sons along with a granddaughter. The reason why I am here is because my mother and for you,” Pierce answered with a soft smile.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow confused, “Me? What does your mother want with me?”

“Ichigo,” the orange haired adult looked at Urahara. “Hotaru Yugure was a dear friend back when she was with us during our time as Captains in the Soul Society.”

“Still doesn’t explain why he is here or why she wants me?” Ichigo complained.

“Hotaru Yugure was a with us when Aizen turned the others into Hollows,” Yoruichi spoke.

“Really!” Ichigo and Rukia exclaimed in shock.

Urahara nodded, “Yes but she isn’t a Visored like the rest. Aizen did something much worst to her, then changed her into a hollow.”

“What did he do?” Rukia asked.

“He ripped out my mother’s uterus and tortured her for a length of time before she was saved.”

Rukia and Ichigo’s head snapped towards Pierce horrified.

“Seriously?! That bastard actually did that to a woman!” Ichigo hissed.

Pierce nodded, “Yes, but it didn’t stop her from wanting a family. Myself and my brothers were all adopted. Our lives with out mother have been wonderful, and in peace. Until now with why I am here.”

Pierce pulled his shoulder bag as he dug down into the inside and pulled out several white envelopes as Pierce handed them out three to Kisuke, one to Ichigo, and one to Rukia.

“These are invitations are for a dinner my mother would like to personally thank you all for taking down Aizen. In each envelope has your name and significant other beside one for Captain Kyoraku-san. This invitation you will need to get into the restaurant, and into the special seating area my mother has privately asked to have for use for this party,” Pierce explained as Ichigo and Rukia opened their envelopes.

“Holy shit!” Ichigo exclaimed shocked. “This dinner is at the “Kokoro”. A popular restaurant that sells high end sushi, cuisine that has celebrities and other chefs have bragged about along with course meals that are over two hundred dollars! It takes weeks if not months to get a reservation!”

“Seriously!” Rukia blushed as she felt embarrassed to be invited to such a glamorous dinner.

“How did Hotaru have the money to even pull this off?” Kisuke questioned. “How did she manage to do anything? Hotaru left with here with so little, and in so much pain. She left me in pain to lose my friend as she went off traveling.”

Kisuke pulled his hat off as a tear fell form his face as he looked so defeated and worn out with grief. Yoruichi had the same pained face as she gripped Urahara’s arm in support. Rukia and Ichigo noticed this as the two were deeply upset over this woman, yet so much information was still a mystery to figure out.

“Mother has made great allies over the years as she travels across the world.” “Traveled? A Shinigami?” Yoruichi asked confused.

Pierce lips twitched as he breath in and out, “My mother knew what she was and, in her travels, she met with other Shinigami along with other Soul Societies. She has had centuries to obtain wealth and not waste it foolishly. My mother owns a multi-million-dollar Beauty Company she started nearly fifty years ago. Didn’t my mother mention this in her last letter?”

This made Urahara sit up straight as he then rushed out of the room making everyone confused until after several minutes of hearing few things banging around in the background. Then, Kisuke returned out of breath as he had the black envelope in his hand falling to his knees while holding the item in his hand. Pierce reached across the table as he took the letter from Urahara’s hand whom looked up in fear. Pierce sat calmly as he used a pin, he had out to open the envelope, taking out a gold colored parchment.

“ ** _Dear Kisuke,_**

**_Nearly so much has changed since my last letter but I have come to an unfortunate decision or rather choice. This shall be my forever last letter to you. Years have passed for use so quickly as memories pain me still to this day. I believe that it is time for me to finally let go of my past, and that past includes you with everyone in Japan. I have traveled across this planet, learned so much, and see much more than I could ever imagined. I have finally found a home that I have begun to build, and I wish to start a family. I have even started my own business in the Beauty industry and creating my own products. I enjoy this greatly and to soon be able to be a mother again will be so rewarding_**.

Yoruichi gasped as her hand went to her mouth as Kisuke was also shocked to hear this from the information Pierce was reading from the letter.

_** I may not be able to give birth to a child ever again, I can still adopt. My dear friend, even in my life as a Geisha I have always wished to be a mother. I have raised ‘that’ man’s children for so long, and then a child of a that who’s cursed us with so much pain. I have risen up far beyond what I have truly become, yet this pain of a world that would not heed my warning and shut me out. It is time for me to start a new generation of those I can raise being a new mother and woman. Kisuke, as much as this will pain me to do this, I must move on. Remembering such a past that I endured, and with you has been weighing me down into the water to drown. ** _

_** I do simply regret that we will never see each other again or wish to see a new letter from you but the return address on the envelope will no longer exist. I am sorry my old friend as you will not be able to write back, but I do hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me to be so selfish in this decision. It is time for me to make a new life with happy memories, memories filled with love and laughter. No longer looking back at all the pain that has be fallen us. Do try and find your own happiness to move on from the pain I know will cause as you read this letter. But do not remember in the pained years we spent, but in that time, when we were good friends. ** _

_** Forever Your Friend,  
** _ _** Hotaru Yugure” ** _

Yoruichi and Kisuke began to sob as the letter hit home hard for them, even Rukia shedding a tear from the sorrowful letter. Pierce folded the paper and gently placed back into the envelop to hand over back to Urahara. Taking back the envelope as he rubs his nose on his sleeve.

“I never had the guts to open this letter,” Kisuke spoke with a sniffle. “I always hoped she send another but nearly fifty years passed and nothing.”

“My mother has worked hard in her life; she gave myself and my brothers a happy life even if we are humans. She may walk each step-in gruesome agony but she is by far an amazing mother.”

“When will she be arriving?” Yoruichi asked quietly.

“Soon if the weather isn’t too bad from departure from home. But I still have some errands to run, so Urarahara-san would you be so kind to deliver the rest to the specific people in the Seireitei as I do not have access to that world?” Pierce simply asked, he began to place items he took out back into his bag.

“Yes, I can do that,” Kisuke replied as he still had a sullen look while still staring at the black envelope in his hand.

“Well then I shall be off. Pleasure to meet you all,” Pierce stood up bowing to everyone and making his way out of the shop.

** T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T **

Pierce was barely ten feet from the shop heading towards the train station when, “Hey wait!”

Pierce turned to see Ichigo running after him until he was standing before Pierce, “Can I help you with something Kurosaki-san?”

“Yes um, I just wanted to thank you for the invitation and- “

“Do not thank me Kurosaki-san, I am only following my mother’s orders, and hope this trip doesn’t last long. My mother returning to such a place where she was shunned isn’t exactly going to be pleasant,” Pierce interrupted coldly.

“Oh, I am sorry to hear that,” Ichigo apologized.

Pierce breathed in deep then exhaled, “Ichigo I will give you some insight about my mother.”

“Which is?” Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

“My mother hates this place. She hates the people here whom she tried to protect, only to have everyone turn their backs on her. Never heeding her warning about Sosuke Aizen, and worst to be tortured by him. My mother is only here to complete her mission and leave,”

Pierce’s glare from behind his sunglasses shone through making Ichigo gulp. “My mother is a very powerful and dangerous person, so it would be wise not to get on her bad side. Due take care of yourself and your family, Sayonara.”

Pierce walked away as Ichigo stood there wondering what will happen when he meets this so-called mother known as Hotaru Yugure.


	7. Chapter 7

** T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T **

The weather in the Seireitei as the fall season had changed the color of the leaves and the cool air blowing softly through the trees. Everyone was off in their squads training, doing paper, cleaning, or just lounging around. Within in Squad One, the new Captain Commanded Shunsui was at his new desk working on a stack of paperwork. After the war, Shunsui had to pick up the pieces of everything he had known that was destroyed by the war. He still had his goofy side to lessen the tension of an atmosphere of a room, but now the responsivity of commanding everyone changed Shunsui. In the years of being the news of Head Captain, many things have changed as he thought traditions are nice but to evolve from such a lost, they’ve endured. Traditions of the rules and lifestyle needed to change if they wish to survive any new threat that would come their way. Central 49 was not pleased by the new changes but one again Shunsui threatened “if they had power to protect themselves, then they no longer needed the Soul Society”. Again, with this remark, Central 49 all went silent as the former captain of Squad 8 indeed made changes as they rebuild and after to continue on with their lives.

Now, with such heavy responsibilities did not harden this man. He was quite understanding to others and thoughts things through but his eyes still held a great sadness. His mentor, his closest friend Ukitake, and Unohana were no longer by his side. People he cared for the most were all gone. Yes, there were still some friends within the Captains but these were friends he knew that contained memories that were made through the centuries. Friends that have been with him through so many gruesome of events that most would never know of. With days that drug down his mood, yet his sweet Nanao was there to help with the pain as she tried to stay on the positive side when sorrowful days come. Even Shunsui’s second Lieutenant Genshirō Okikiba could tell that his new Captain had missed his old mentor and friends, but tries not speak of the dead to cause any pain.

Shunsui even canceled his romantic novel “Rose-Colored Path” as he lost the passion to continue. Yet, he decided to write a new novel as he writes about youthful friends, troubling memories of pain filled with both sorrow and laughter. Dealing with great lost of love and many about wars. Kyoraku writes of his experience but changed some of the names and character features in his new novel he has titled, “Memories Embraced”. With his new publication, Shunsui was becoming popular along with a small fan base whom all adore the characters and story. Many whom miss their Old Captains as they all share a sorrow of the many friends they lost in time and during the war. The novel has made the bonds between the other Squads as the Soul Reapers have bonded together as many want to make sure nothing like the Thousand Year War, close friends won’t be lost and they be able to protect their home and everyone they hold close.

Kyoraku sat at his desk reading over the parchments making sure he added in his small notes of improvement with a sudden knock on his door. “Come in,” Shunsui called out calmly as he placed the report onto another pile of reports he had finished. The sliding door moving to the side as Kyoraku’s eyebrows went up to see the former captain Kisuke Urahara walked into the office.

“Kisuke my old friend, what a surprised to see you here!” It truly was a surprised as its been sometime since he saw Urahara give a take a few months. Shunsui had asked the former captain to continue keeping an eye out in the Human World and send any reports to him if anything was suspicious. “What do I owe the visit of today? Something wrong in the Human World?”

Kisuke rubbed the back of his neck as he entered the room while closing the door behind him. The shop keeper noticed Nanoe wasn’t in the room which was something he had hoped. “I was wondering if I could tell you something in private about a specific that has crossed my path and soon yours,” Kisuke replied calmly, yet Shunsui could tell that something was making this man in front of him fidgety. “Is there a someplace we can go as this has to deal with the Soul Society but also with someone else. If that is possible?”

An eyebrow raised to Urahara’s question but looking at the small clock behind his desk, he could take a small break. “Sure, I can use a small break form the paper work. I shall send Nanao and Genshirō a message I am in a private meeting with you so we don’t be disturbed,” Shunsui replied as he grabbed his hat from behind his chair with Kisuke nodded.

The two walked as they discussed how each other’s health, the training of Ichigo and Rukia’s children were doing, and others in the Human World. Walking only for ten minutes, the two arrived at a small tea shop as the two sat into a private room. Ordering tea and some sweet mochi, the two were left alone.

“So, what is so important you wished to discuss with me?” Shunsui sipped his tea as he calmly waited to know what needed to be discuss in private. Urahara dug into his pocket as he pulled out the invitation Hotaru’s son had given him to the new Captain Commander sitting before him whom took it, “What is this?”

“This is an invitation for a dinner this upcoming Friday in the Human World. An old friend is returning as she wants to congratulate those have helped capture Aizen, and other matters dealing with the Soul Society,” Kisuke replied as he stared down at his hot cup win his hands.

Shunsui knitted together as he heard Urahara’s response as he opened the invitations to take the Black card from the envelope with gold writing on it. “May I ask who this friend is? I know I’ve been the New Head Captain, but you have to give me more on this friend that wishes to thank and talk about matters of the Soul Society?”

“Do you remember of me being accused of turning Shinji and the others into hollows?” Kisuke asked with his voice low as he still hadn’t looked up from staring at his tea cup.

Shunsui nodded while placing the invitation back into the envelope, “Yes, I do. Then, Captain Yoruichi came and rescued you along with the others from being arrested and executed. Even though we found out Aizen created so much mess, and the experiments to Shinji and the others into having Hollows within their bodies.”

“During that night there was another person when we found Shinji and other being turned. Her name is Hotaru Yugure,” Kisuke answered. Shunsui tilted his head as this name sounded familiar. “She used to be a Shinigami and warned us countless times not to trust Sosuke. Yet, by the time Shinji and the other were turned we were too late.”

“So, she is another Visored?” Kisuke shook his head.

“No, she is not. Aizen did not turn her but did something much worst,” Kisuke eyes met Shunsui’s which made the man tense up. Urahara’s eyes were shadowed by his hat as his stare put a cold shiver down Shunsui’s back. “Aizen tortured Hotaru in front of Shinji; ripping out her part of her uterus, fallopian tube, tissue, and muscle from her body.”

Immediately, Shunsui felt greatly ill and drastically paled. Aizen Sosuke did that? Yes, he experimented on Shinigami, hollows, hell even humans with spiritual powers like Ichigo’s family. But to do that! Kyoraku felt as if he was going to throw up. Placing his tea down as it held no flavor or warmth, and the sweets on the table would now stay untouched.

“By your pale appearance, you know how disgusting it is for that bastard to commit such an act. Luckily, Unohana was able to save Hotaru’s life, but she would be in pain for the rest of her life. Each step, each time she stands still, when she sleeps, or sit down but the pain is so agonizing everyday of her life on top never able to have children,” Kisuke explained with his words lace with venom for his hatred towards Aizen and what he had done to his friend.

Sosuke Aizen didn’t deserve to sit bound to a chair for thousand of years. He should have been executed and sent to Hell to be tortured for his crimes. Yet, the Hgyoku had done something to his as his healing capabilities were much harder to kill the man. Even when Yhwach attacked Aizen, all the attack did was knock Sosuke out and leave small marks which only healed in a matter of seconds. Captain Kurotsuchi would eve be thrilled to help him experiment on Sosuke. Kisuke wasn’t a dark person yet everyone has a point of breaking, and seeing what he had done to Hotaru broke something off in him. It was incomprehensible on his hatred to Aizen.

“I -,” Shunsui was so shocked he could barely speak. “I can barely contain my shock of what you’ve just told me. It is beyond anything I could ever imagine he could be capable of such an at.”

“I feel the same as Shinji does too. He lives with that nightmare that was performed before his very eyes that sends him into a drinking bender from the nightmares on the anniversary. Back when it all happened, Hirako had to be locked up for his anger for Aizen was unbearable and what he did to her,” Urahara explained with his voice strained with anger. “But it is because of Hotaru that has brought me here to speak to you about.”

“Has she done something wrong?” Shunsui asked with his hands neatly lay in his lap.

Kisuke shook his head, “No, quite the opposite. You see, due to Hotaru’s zanpakuto powers the Visored hate her, but they’ve hated her when they once lived in the Soul Society.”

“Why did they hate her?”

“Hotaru’s power was to take your greatest fear and use it against you.”

‘ _Oh my_ ,’ Shunsui thought, that indeed was something to be afraid of. But it was also Hotaru warning everyone not to trust Aizen, which made everyone else hate her even if she knew Sosuke before he became a soul reaper.”

The new Head Captain eyebrows shot up, “What did you say?” then knit together.

Kisuke looked up to see Shunsui with a deeply displeased expression which made Kisuke sit up. “Hotaru warned everyone that trusted or looked up to Aizen to believe anything he says or do. She knew him before he enrolled in the academy, but she never told anyone that. Just to not trust someone who fools everyone to believe on thing and not the trust of his actions. Only myself, Shinji, and Yoruichi believed her which is why we kept our personal distance from Aizen. Never give any person information or befriend him, and we were right to believe her.”

“Why don’t I remember any of this?” Shunsui asked with his mood going down as this woman who knew Aizen warned everyone but nothing came to mind. Completely blank on all of this as he was also one who saw Aizen or his illusion the night Shinji and the others were turned.

“I believe Aizen used his hypnosis from his zanpakuto to make everyone forget for so long until Ichigo began to enter into our lives,” Kisuke answered as the Head Captain nodded his head while stroking his chin.

“That does answer that, but for this woman to know Aizen before they were both soul reapers. How did you believe Hotaru was telling the truth about Sosuke?” Kyoraku curiously wondered as he tried to remember memories from centuries ago.

“Because my gut told me she was telling the truth plus I had my own suspicion of Aizen back then. Hotaru was never one to lie to someone, she was the most honest person I know. Even if she spoke the truth and no one believed her, Hotaru was still a very strong woman to go through all that hardship from everyone. If we only had listened, maybe we wouldn’t be where we are today,” Urahara explained, Shunsui nodded.

“So, let me aske where is she now? How come she didn’t appear during the war against Aizen?”

Kisuke shifted in his seat as his angered expression turned sad. “It was during our time in hiding where we were helping Shinji and the others control their Hollows. A fight broke out between Hotaru and Hiyori as they never got along and,” Kisuke stopped as he shut his eyes almost like he was in pain.

“And?”

Urahara opened his eyes as he looked to remember something painful, “Hotaru used her Bankai against Hiyori and the results was Hiyori going somewhat insane where she almost took her life.”

Shunsui sat in disbelief, was her zanpakuto that powerful to drive someone to take their own life? The Head Captain kept silent as Kisuke continued on.

“After the fight, everyone shunned Hotaru. Being already shunned by the people in the Soul Society she tried to protect, and the Visored. Hotaru thought it was best she left.”

“Where did she go?” Kyoraku quietly asked in a mere whisper.

“I created a special gigai for her and fake credentials she may need in the Human World. With money she earned hiding out in the Human World, Hotaru left Japan and went traveling around the world.”

Traveling! This was another shock of what Kisuke had told him. Now, himself have traveled throughout Japan, but anywhere else. Not even Shunsui has ever left or gone to another place of great distances before. For this young woman too, its incredible.

Kisuke continued, “As she traveled, she sent letters and post cards wherever she went. Only myself kept in contact with Hotaru, everyone else either believed she is dead, but she isn’t.”

“So, asking my question again: why does she wish to speak to me about concerning the Soul Society?”

“Her adoptive son whom gave me the invitation in your hand didn’t give much just that it was important. I, myself am curious to also ask why but unfortunately there isn’t much I can tell you.”

“Unless I come to the dinner and see what she has to tell me,” Shunsui exhaled a heavy sigh with Kisuke nodding. “Alright, I will attend this dinner. I will also keep Nanao out of this until I know more of the situation.”

“That is your choice.”

“Well then my friend, I shall see you are the dinner.”

** T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T **

Ichigo returned home with Kazui as Orihime was in the kitchen cooking dinner, “Welcome back!” She called out to her husband and son. “Dinner will be ready soon.”

“Smells great!” Ichigo grinned as he walked into the kitchen sniffing over his wife’s shoulder and kissing her cheek making her giggle.

“How was training with Urahara-san?” she asked while Ichigo got a glass of water.

“As well as it could be,” Ichigo responded as he took a sip. “Though something interesting did happen.”

“Like what?” Orihime turned around from the stove with a curious look on her face.

“We’ve been invited to a special dinner this Friday at Kokoro’s.”

Orihime face lit up in shock as she also knew of the popular restaurant, “Oh wow, really? Who would invite us there?”

“Do you remember when Shinji told us that Urahara, Yoruichi, and Tessai saved them the night they were turned into the Visored?” Ichigo placed the glass down while leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest.

She nodded, “Yes, I do remember.”

“Turns out there was another person who was there to help save them.”

“A woman named Hotaru Yugure,” Ichigo answered. “She has invited us to thank us for stopping Aizen. Her son arrived at the shop to deliver the invitation. Yet, from what Kisuke told me, this woman knew Aizen almost personally to warn everyone not to trust him but no one believed her. Even almost before he became a soul reaper.”

Upon hearing this, Orihime’s body went cold. Knew her former kidnapper before he was a soul reaper? That cruel, heartless man who enjoyed toying with people and their lives. It made her feel very sick as she continued to listen to her husband go on about this woman.

“She isn’t a Visored like the others, but Aizen did something horrific to this woman that I had never expected that bastard to be capable of.”

Orihime tilted her head, “What do you mean?”

“When Aizen turned the others, he didn’t with this woman. Instead, Aizen tortured Hotaru and ripped out her part of her uterus,” Ichigo looked away pained as his wife gasped covering her mouth.

Her uterus! Orihime began to shake until her legs gave out as she fell to the floor.

“Orihime!” Ichigo rushed to his wife’s side holding her to him as she could feel her shaking against his frame. “Hey, are you okay? What happened?”

“Oh Ichigo,” tears fell from her eyes made Ichigo’s heart ache. “That poor woman, to go through that. I can’t believe he would be capable of such an act.”

“I agree. It’s completely barbaric for Aizen to perform such a thing, but let’s not dwell on it. She is alive and maybe we can help her,” Ichigo responded as he helped his wife.

“Help?” Orihime thought for a minute then remembered her powers. She nodded, “Yes, maybe we can help her.”

** T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T **

When Renji married Rukia, our favorite red head thought about living in their own home besides residing in the Kuchiki household. But as a wedding gift, Ginrei wanted to have his soon grandchildren to live closer. So, Renji and Rukia live in a different part of the Kuchiki household as Byakuya often visits his niece along with Ginrei. Renji was already home as he had a short day seeing his Captain and now relative had a family meeting with other Heads of family as they always do at the end of the monthly quarter. Renji can clearly see from spending years following his Captain and the tense eyebrows on his brother-in-law’s face could tell he wasn’t going to enjoy the meeting. Renji was in the kitchen that he asked for as he enjoyed cooking since wanted to be able to not fully rely on the Kuchiki money even if the house is nice. Rukia was used to living in such a lavish home even from being on the streets from a time. They both remember when they were on the streets, and how hard it was for food and water. Both parents wanted to teach their daughter not to be spoiled by her uncle and grandfathers’ gifts.

Hearing the door slam open as Renji chuckled as he could tell was his daughters doing and yell, “We’re home!”

“How was training?” Renji called back as he turned to see his daughter skipping into the kitchen with a large grin on her face with Rukia behind.

“Training got cut short!” Ichika exclaimed as she giggled.

Renji looked confused, “Why was that?”

“Because of this,” Rukia handed her husband the invitation as he opened to read it while listening to her. “We have been invited to a grand dinner in the Human World by some woman that wants to thank us for stopping Aizen.”

“Us? Ichigo was the one along with Kisuke to capture Aizen, we were in Hueco Mundo trying to rescue Orihime. Why thank us?” Renji was confused as he wasn’t even close to Aizen as he was being tended by Mayuri along with Uryu. He read the invitation then seeing the sender was Hotaru Yugure at the bottom.

‘ _Strange? Why does that sound so familiar_?’ Renji thought as he felt a chill run up his spin reading this woman’s name. There was something in the back of his mind that told him that this invitation was an invitation to something terrible. Yet he shook it off when he saw the restaurant’s name.

“Oh wow, to eat at Kokoro’s! That place is ridiculously expensive!” Renji’s jaw dropped in shock as Rukia ran up holding his arms with sparkles in her eyes.

“I know right! I hear they have excellent sushi and its all paid for!” Rukia exclaimed in excitement.

“That does sound nice but I don’t have a good feeling about this. I mean, why after all this time to come thank us for stopping him when it was nearly thirteen years ago?” Renji questioned as it was true. It was the middle of September as the year was drawing to a close, and the next year drawing closer for it to begin another year. Why now after all this time to thank them? To even thank Ichigo?

“I find it strange too but we can ask that when we go, but it’s for adults only. Ichika won’t be able to go,” Rukia noticed that it was written on the invitation as well.

“Ooh! Can I go and stay at Uncle Kenny’s? Please! Please! Please!” Ichika begged as she got on her knees in front of her parents.

It was strange that their daughter would want to go to the Eleventh Division to see Captain Kenpachi but since the loss of his daughter Yachiru. Kenpachi Zaraki has taken a shine to their daughter as she has done for him that many can see. After the mischievous lieutenant was within him and his zanpakuto but many can tell Kenpachi missed his daughter greatly on his shoulders. Ichika also seemed to have the same spunky attitude that Yachiru used to have and likes to play tricks on others like Ikkaku. Both parents were worried about their daughter with Kenpachi, yet he has never harmed her. He treats her as if she was his own, but has grown to know that even if she isn’t his original daughter. He would still like to be there for her and doesn’t mind her visiting. Renji and Rukia still feel off leaving their daughter with the ruthless Captain, but again Ichika always has good things to say about her Uncle Kenny.

“We can ask him if it will be alright first Ichika, even if he is busy,” Rukia stated as Ichika nodded her head with a big grin still on her face.

That was true. Since the lost of his daughter, Zaraki actually started to do some of his Captain duties and paper work. He has grown some in the years that have passed, and the couple will Ichika many has seemed an improvement in his behavior. Before when Yachiru was gone, Zaraki was heavily depressed. His squad did what most could do to cheer him up, but with the help of Ichika. Many actually thank Rukia and Renji for having her as it really lifted their captain’s spirits.

“We can ask him tomorrow since the dinner is this Friday, but for now dinner is ready. Ichika go wash up really quick while I help your father set the table,” Rukia instructed as her daughter rushed off to the bathroom to clean her face and hands.

** T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T **

Friday soon came around as the guest invited to the famous restaurant were all standing inside of the waiting area of the restaurant. The dinning area they would be eating in was being prepared, so everyone waited. Ichigo was with Orihime dressed in their best cloths; Ichigo would a nice causal suit both in grey with a dark navy button up shirt underneath with a simple black tie and dress shoes. Orihime had a lovely white dress by her knees with a high collar with delicate spring flowers scattered across the fabric with simple heels, pearl earrings and a matching necklace with her hair pins. Renji wore a burgundy button up with a white tie, black dress pants and shoes. His usually headband was on his head as he was standing near Ichigo chatting with his friend as the two catch up. Rukia was talking with Orihime as the small mother wore a lilac small strap dress with black floral lace on the top edges and bottom of the dress. Rukia also wore short black heels with short lace gloves as her hair was held up by a flower clip Renji bought her. Yoruichi stood still as she watched Urahara pace nervously. She wore black styled blazer with silk purple top underneath and tight black slacks with black high heels with red bottoms. Her hair tied back with emerald earrings and a matching jeweled necklace. Kisuke wore light tan suit with an olive-green button up with the black tie loose around his neck and tan dress shoes.

“Kisuke calm down, or you’ll walk a hole through the floor,” Yoruichi scolded with her hands on her hips.

“I can’t help it; I am nervous about meeting her. It has been a decade since we last talked and if not a century more than when I last saw her in person!” Kisuke exclaimed as he was extremely jittery. He missed his friend, but he still felt scared seeing it will be the first time they meet again after so many years apart. Urahara doesn’t know anything beside what was in the last letter that she started her own business and had a family. Yet, she works for another Soul Society after the one they used to be apart of abandon them. There were many questions he wanted to ask.

“I still want to know why we are here since we didn’t to fight against Aizen. Just who is this woman?” Renji folded his arms across his chest not impressed.

“Hotaru was with us when we saved Shinji and the others from when they were first turned into hollows. Hotaru is misunderstood person who sacrificed so much for us and was betrayed by those who she cared for. She was the one person who warned us all not to trust Aizen and we didn’t listen until it was too late,” Urahara explained.

“She warned us about Aizen! What the hell? Why didn’t anyone believe – “Just in that moment, Renji remembered eating with his friends as they talked about this person who was with the Visored. “Wait! Is this woman the ‘Shinigami of Fear’?!”

Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime raised their eyebrows in confusion. “That what?” Ichigo asked.

“How do you know that name?” Kisuke asked.

Renji began to explain, “It was few months back when I was eating lunch with Hisagi, Ikkaku, Hinamori, Kira, and Rangiku eating lunch. We were talking about a picture Captain Rose gave Momo and about this chick who barely looked no more than a kid. Saying she was some fearsome Shinigami and was so dangerous to stay away from her.”

“Really? She’s that dangerous?” Orihime questioned.

“It’s rude to think of someone like that when you haven’t met them yet,” everyone turned around to see Shunsui standing behind everyone with a displeased look on his face. His dress suit was white coat with a wine color silk button up shirt with black pants and matching black shoes. His shirt was unbuttoned by the first two buttons showing some skin. His left hand was in his pockets while his other held a bouquet of white poppies, purple hyacinth, white orchids, and yellow roses.

“Head Captain!” Rukia and Renji were spooked as they bowed in respect.

“Lift your heads,” Shunsui instructed. “Renji I know you may have heard stories of this woman than many have hatred for. But would it be wise to hear her side of the story first before you judge them.”

Renji looked down defeated as he felt what his head Captain say is true. He only heard rumors from people who have an issue with this woman and never heard her story to why people think of her as dangerous.

Shunsui moved closer to the group as he gave a small bow to Orihime and Ichigo, “Pleasure to see you two are doing well.”

“Same to you Head Captain,” Ichigo bowed back with his wife.

“Thank you for coming Head Captain, but um what is with the flowers may I ask?” Yoruichi pointed at the bouquet.

Shunsui looked down at his hand with a seldom look, “I wanted to welcome back a woman who was someone brave enough to warn us about a terrible monster and then shunned from her home. From hearing what has happened to her from Urahara, I wanted to apologize on behalf of the Soul Society to try and hope for a new beginning.”

“ _Ooooh_ ~ what a sweet gesture of you!”

Everyone spun around as their mouths dropped at the sight before them.

“Hotaru!”


End file.
